


Liquid Gold (or a story that started because of coffee)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Other, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Just a fluffy TT fic about Chloe’s coffee drinking. Also includes a lot of domestic fluff, Aubrey/Beca cuteness, and bratty Chloe.Idk why I wrote this, okay?





	Liquid Gold (or a story that started because of coffee)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so lame and I don’t even know why I wrote this. But whatever, I’m posting it.

Chloe slumped over the kitchen table, eyes bleary as she blinked past the fog in her eyes. It had to be a crime, being awake before 8 in the morning - but alas, Aubrey had scheduled an emergency Bellas practice and who was Chloe to protest? 

She blew gently on the cooling coffee, nodding a mumbled good morning at Beca. The brunette was - shockingly - a morning person, classes all earlier than she would ever be awake. The redhead bit back a sarcastic remark and raised a hand to weakly point in the direction of the coffee pot. 

Her hands were wrapped around the mug, eyes slipping shut as she brought the drink to her lips. A soft moan escaped her lips as she swallowed the first sips of her liquid life force. It was too early - way too early for singing and dancing and Beca in short shorts and Aubrey growling commands in her ear - but she could face the day with the help of some liquid courage. 

Chloe’s body shuddered - if you blinked you’d miss it - as the hot coffee warmed every inch of her body. She let out a contented sigh, opening her eyes as her body visibly relaxed. Aubrey strolled into the kitchen, stopping behind her girlfriend to bend and place a kiss on the fiery hair, still messed up and sticking out from theirs and Beca’s activities the previous night. 

“Good morning, sunshine. You’re happy this morning.” Aubrey whispered in Chloe’s ear. She had lived with the girl for years, she wasn’t stupid enough to use her loud voice (as Chloe had dubbed it years ago) before the girl was completely awake. 

“Mm, hi baby…” Chloe lulled, her head rolling back and eyes slipping shut again. “I know we gotta get ready, jus’ give me a few more minutes.” She held up her half finished mug with a convincing yet lazy smile. 

“Not too much longer, Chlo - if we’re late to Bellas I’m liable to kill you.” The words were free of any attitude, Aubrey usually reserved her sweetest of tones for her girls - Beca still unfamiliar with Aubrey’s caring nature, even after two years. 

Chloe nodded, sipping on her coffee and letting out soft, pleased moans and groans as she finished off the mug. She got up - slowly, she wasn’t a madwoman and it was six in the freakin’ morning - and begun preparing the three travel mugs with coffee. 

She knew the way her girls took their coffee better than anything - she never messed up no matter how tired she was and how much she forgot that morning. The redhead fixed her own coffee, dipping her tongue into the piping hot liquid and letting out a pleased sound, moving on to fix her girlfriends their drinks. 

Aubrey always insisted that coffee wasn’t necessary - a Coke Zero was more than fine for her. She only began drinking coffee when Chloe started fixing her a mug every morning. She liked her creamer with a splash of coffee, and Chloe didn’t dare tell the blonde how many calories were in that creamer. 

Beca on the other hand couldn’t live without her coffee. She would save it until lunch, reheating it for a quick pick me up. She took her drink black, one sugar and barely a splash of milk. Chloe wrinkled her nose as she tested it, sticking her tongue out. 

The action earned a soft laugh from the brunette who wrapped her arms around Chloe from behind. Beca lowered her lips to gently graze Chloe’s ear, nipping softly as she whispered. 

“Good morning, you’re functional now. I don’t know why you test that every single morning and make the exact same face. It’s not going to magically change, y’know?” 

“Gotta make sure it’s perfect for my baby.” Chloe’s words were full of cheer, waking up a little more with every drink she took. It took a lot of work to be chipper, did people just think she woke up that happy? 

Aubrey hurried into the kitchen, setting out the three lunch bags as she ushered the redhead off to get dressed. They were matching - at Chloe’s insistence - but different colors and monogrammed - at Aubrey’s insistence. 

Cerulean blue, neon pink, and lime green bags sat out on the counter as Aubrey rushed around the kitchen to prepare their lunches. They ate so much takeout as is and Aubrey wanted to make sure her girls were taken care of with at least one healthy meal a day. 

The blonde buzzed around, filling her own bag first with fruits and a salad. A water would suffice for her drink, quite possibly a Coke Zero if she could get to a vending machine before her break was over. She was the most health conscious of the three and she chuckled, pulling out Chloe’s lunch - Chloe, who would have wrinkled her nose at the thought of salad for lunch. 

The redhead always preferred to have sweets with her meal - which was as original as a toddler’s. She packed a lunchable for the redhead, her grin growing as she pictured her darling girl swinging her legs in her chair and eating a lunchable. She topped off the reusable cup full of sweet tea, making a mental note that once she was fully awake, the redhead needed no help with her energy. 

Aubrey moved on to Beca’s lunch, grimacing as she gingerly placed a Mountain Dew into the bag. Toxic waste, Aubrey would call it when she chastised Beca for her drink of choice. She threw a container of last night’s dinner and a bag of chips into the bag, chuckling softly. 

Zipping up the bags, Aubrey put her headphones in her ears and retreated through the house to do her makeup for the day. She may or may not have been loudly singing along to Ace of Base and gyrating in the mirror, earning her a slap on the ass from Beca as she emerged from the bathroom. 

“Oh hell, Becs! I just messed up my contour, are you for real right now?!” Aubrey’s tone was full of laughter and love - if someone had told her as a freshman that college would bring her the two most amazing girls in the world, she would call the person crazy, yet it was the most fulfilling feeling she had ever experienced in her life. 

“Yup, totally serious. Hi. You look beautiful, by the way. Please tell me you’re not going in just that?” Beca pressed a kiss to Aubrey’s lips, eyes hungrily taking in the sight of Aubrey in tight running shorts and a sports bra. 

“It’s hot, the middle of a southern heatwave. Of course I’m only wearing this.” Her tone was teasing, she bent over the counter and wiggled her hips for good measure. 

“Damn you, Posen, and that perfect little ass.” Beca squeezed Aubrey’s ass for good measure before retreating through the house to pack the girls bags. She was never really the organized type until she met Aubrey and Chloe. Aubrey rubbed off on her and Chloe’s constant disorganization was endearing. 

She readied their bags on their designated bar stools, slipping the lunches inside and letting out a pleased sound when she noticed the Mountain Dew in her bag. 

Beca packed up Aubrey’s textbooks and laptop, left strewn out on the coffee table last night when Chloe promptly called them to bed for certain activities. Beca scrawled a quick note on a blue post it - Aubrey’s favorite color - and taped it onto the top of her laptop. 

Chloe’s belongings were everywhere and Beca frantically tried to pack up the redhead’s dance shoes and novels. It surprised her daily that Chloe was organized enough to have a 4.0 and double major in dance and English literature. She shook her head, noticing that the redhead had no water packed for her day of strenuous classes and quickly got two water bottles and tossed them in the zippered pocket of the bag. 

Aubrey bounded down the stairs with just a light, oversized tee over her sports bra. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed the car keys, shouting out for the other two to join her. 

Beca readied the bags by the door, pressing a chaste kiss to Aubrey’s lips and admiring the blonde’s makeup. 

“You look good today. I sure am gonna have a hard time focusing today.” Beca’s tone was only half teasing, and Aubrey knew that she’d be surprised with some racy texts later in the day. 

The two stood in the doorway and stared at the bedroom door, laughing amusedly as Chloe rushed out of the bedroom looking disheveled. She had on her tights and leotard for her dance classes that day, one ugg boot and one flip flop, her hair on the side of her head with the other half hanging down and curled, and an oversized shirt on backwards to complete the look. 

Aubrey grabbed the coffees, slipping Chloe’s into her hand with a soft kiss as Beca retrieved the other ugg boot and fixed Chloe’s hair lovingly. 

They had always worked as a team, the three of them. As Beca adjusted Chloe’s clothing, Aubrey slipped a spare phone charger into everyone’s bags. Beca would die without her stupid apps, Chloe couldn’t live without texting, and Aubrey liked to jam out to her music when she was all alone between classes. 

“Oh god, my —“ 

“Water? I’ve got it.” Beca grinned. 

“That, thank you. And I need to pack —“ 

“Lunch? Got that too.” Aubrey’s smile reached her eyes, tender and loving. 

“Thank you baby. What about my — oh god, I left them laying —“ 

“Shoes? Books? Packed by yours truly.” 

“Okay, I’ve got food, shoes, water...oh damn!”

“Phone cord?” Aubrey chuckled, loving how flustered Chloe got. 

“That...and one last thing. Kisses!” The redhead squealed out, leaning up to press soft kisses to Aubrey and Beca’s lips. 

“Alright, captains, can we go now? I know a few Bellas who might be super pissed when we’re not there on time.” Beca slipped her hand into Chloe’s, all but dragging the redhead to the car before she could get distracted again. 

They drove in relative silence, Chloe stretched out across the back seat humming and sipping at her coffee languidly. Her eyes were closed, leaning on the window, her face relaxed and peaceful. Beca nudged Aubrey softly whilst at a red light, pointing back to the redhead sprawled out across the back seat. 

The two shared a tender smile and Beca slipped her hand into Aubrey’s, running her thumb over the blonde’s knuckles. 

“I love you, Bree. And I love that goober in the back too.” Beca’s eyes were shining, a rare moment of true emotion from her. 

“I love you too.” Aubrey squeezed the brunette’s hand, thinking for a second before she spoke again. “I think she’s asleep back there. God, I love her so much. I love you both so much. More than you’ll ever be able to know.” 

“Let me inside your shell, then.” Beca countered, eyes challenging. 

Aubrey chuckled before pulling into the rehearsal space, tasking Beca with waking the redhead and getting her into practice while Aubrey went and set up, letting the other Bellas in - there was a coffee tightly held between the blonde’s arm and chest, one of Chloe’s cups actually, earning stupid smirks from the Bellas. 

Beca managed to rouse the redhead, getting her out of the car and helping her into the rehearsal space. She encouraged copious amounts of coffee, promising that they’d stop and get Chloe another coffee before they went to their classes. 

The practice was short, to the point. Aubrey felt a pang of guilt for getting her girls up so early, especially Chloe who was half asleep and whining pitifully through every routine. The Bellas were used to her morning behavior by now, no one phased by the redhead’s huffing and puffing. 

“Okay, ladies. I need you to practice as hard as you possibly can today! We have Nationals coming up soon and we need to pitch slap those Trebles! I expect you all back here tonight at six - that’s six sharp, and yes I’m looking at you when I say that, Stacie. Have a great day girls — remember, six tonight!” Aubrey closed up their practice, locking up the room and trailing out to the car behind her loves. 

Beca had her arm wrapped around Chloe’s body, who was most likely whining. They were sweaty, Chloe’s hair already falling out of the messy bun on top of her head. 

They all collapsed into the car, Chloe laying out across the back again, and Beca cranked up the air conditioner. Chloe mumbled something that sounded like “more sleep, more coffee, more naked wives please” and promptly fell back asleep. 

Aubrey pulled out, cruising down the road towards the Starbucks. She slipped her hand into Beca’s and gazed lovingly at the brunette. 

“Have you eaten yet?” 

“No...I forgot. I was so busy trying to get princess all packed up - she didn’t even have water!” 

“Good, I haven’t either. Hey, Becs?” 

The brunette looked up, face soft and caring. “Yeah, Bree?” 

“Thanks. For taking care of me.” 

“I hardly do, but you’re welcome. Thank you - for packing my lunch. I wouldn’t eat if you didn’t do it.” 

“I know. It’s the least I can do.” Aubrey’s eyes were soft, pulling into the drive through and ordering their breakfasts and Chloe’s coffee. She pulled into a parking space, pouring the coffee into Chloe’s now-empty travel mug. 

“I don’t understand how she drinks this much coffee. I drink one mug and I’m busting for the bathroom as soon as class is over!” Aubrey shook her head, inhaling the scent of the bitter coffee. 

“Right? I swear, that girl must drink 6 cups a day.” It wasn’t an exaggeration by any stretch of the imagination. 

They continued their drive in silence, Aubrey attempting to shovel yogurt into her mouth as she drove. 

“This really isn’t fair, you always get a bagel and I always get yogurt yet I’m the one behind the wheel.” She whined, jutting her bottom lip out. “I have a chemistry lab first thing, I won’t have a chance to eat.” 

“Oh, baby… I’ll drive next time. Just remind me.” Beca brought the spoon to Aubrey’s lips, her free hand tenderly stroking the blonde’s cheek. 

“Nah, it’s fine. I just like to whine sometimes. Believe it or not, I actually hate the mornings. Well, not hate. I hate getting up early and being tired, but I love mornings with you guys.” 

“I feel that. Though I kind of enjoy getting up early.” 

“You also enjoy naps.” 

“Fair.” Beca brought another spoonful to Aubrey’s lips, thumb wiping away the yogurt that collected in the corner of the blonde’s lips. 

They pulled into the school, Chloe jolting awake and accepting the coffee with a grateful smile and chaste kisses. Her hatred for early classes was drowned out by her love for coffee and she huffed in exasperation as she walked off to the theater, waving an animated goodbye to Aubrey and Beca. 

Aubrey was the next to depart, groaning about chemistry and biology having labs on the same day and how tired she’d be, pressing a soft kiss to Beca’s temple as the brunette parted to go to her music history class. 

The day droned on, Aubrey finishing up her labs and Beca on her break, when their group chat lit up with a text from Chloe. 

BigRed: Guys. I’m sore.   
AcaBelieveIt: Chlo...we fucked you within an inch of your life last night. What do you expect?  
BigRed: I meant my legs from this ballet class but… :$ ;)   
DJBeca: Oh my fuck   
AcaBelieveIt: shut up   
BigRed: SOS need more coffee  
DJBeca: K - omw   
AcaBelieveIt: Proper spelling never hurt anyone. Least of all you, Beca. 

Beca locked her phone, a slight smile on her face. She ran past a Starbucks, getting Chloe’s coffee, before stopping at a vending machine and getting a Coke Zero for Aubrey. She slipped it into her bag, not wanting the redhead to see it and tease her for it. Her tender moments with Aubrey were more private, usually. 

She waited outside the dance studio with Chloe’s coffee, smiling brightly at the redhead when she bounded out of the room. 

“More coffee? You’re wound tight enough already, babe.” Beca chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Chloe’s lips. 

“Ew, don’t kiss me.” Her nose wrinkled. “I’m sweaty and gross. I’ve got another...three hours in here. Then lit. I’m so fucking tired - my mind keeps wandering.” Chloe whined out, pressing her back to the cool metal doors and sighing in relief. 

“Wandering? You’ll have to tell me, baby...later. You’re about to get your ass kicked.” Beca nodded towards the dance teacher stalking towards the door. 

“Shit…” Chloe paused to take a long pull from her coffee, kissing Beca’s cheek quickly. “I love you, I’ll see you after class. Tell Bree I love her if you see her!” 

With that, the redheaded spitfire was back in the studio and Beca watched idly through the window. No wonder she needed so much coffee to get through the day - those girls were working hard in there, Chloe the front and center of every routine. 

Her alarm buzzed, eliciting a smile from the DJ. Aubrey was done with her labs, finally, and the brunette walked off to wait outside the lab for her girlfriend. 

“Beca - hi! I didn’t expect…” Aubrey was cut off when an ice cold Coke Zero was placed in her hands. 

“Since you didn’t have time this morning.” 

“Oh, thank you. I needed this.” Aubrey uncapped the soda and sighed in relief as she chugged back a large portion of the bottle.

“I know you did. Are you on break now?” Beca’s hand slipped into Aubrey’s, trailing behind the blonde to a table off to the side in the main cafeteria. 

“Do you have enough to eat?” Beca looked at Aubrey with concern, then back to the small salad and fruit. 

“Yeah, baby. Don’t worry about me.” 

“That’s like me telling you not to worry about Chlo - or me, for that matter.” 

“Yeah…” Aubrey trailed off, flicking a piece of lettuce at Beca with a grin. 

“I see your lettuce and raise you...potato chip!” The brunette tossed a chip across the table at Aubrey, both girls freezing when Chloe plopped down beside the blonde. 

“Caught you! You guys do like each other!” Her grin was triumphant, mocking even. 

“Uh…” 

“Shit...Beca and I were just…”

“Being cute. I see you guys, Bree. It’s adorable. I don’t know why you need to hide it but whatever, you guys are weirdos. I only have a half hour to eat.” She pulled out her lunch, squealing in delight when she saw the sweets and lunchable. 

Beca’s head was ducked, a bright flush on her cheeks the entire time they ate. Chloe was bubbly as ever, acting as though she never said a word to the other girls. 

Aubrey gently knocked her knee against Beca’s under the table, a shy smile on her face. Chloe babbled about some new concept they were learning in her tap class, her eyes lighting up when she spoke. 

Eventually, she quieted down and finished her last little chocolate, looking at Aubrey and Beca with huge, watery puppy dog eyes. 

“Oh my god…”

“No, Chloe. Whatever it is you want...no.” Beca laughed.

“But babyyyyyy…” She drawled on, eyes wet with unshed tears. “I only had a few chocolates and I’m so hungry and I’ve worked so hard today and I just want...I want some gummy worms.” Chloe bawled out, her tears free flowing down her face. 

Aubrey scooped the redhead up in her arms, throwing her credit card down on the table. “Oh, baby…of course, of course I’ll get you some candy.” 

Chloe was the emotional one in their relationship, the one who cried at the drop of a hat or when she was overtired. She laid her head on Aubrey’s shoulder, gratefully accepting the gummies that Beca went to get. 

Aubrey allowed the redhead to lay against her for a few more moments before sitting her upright, kissing her temple sweetly. 

“Okay, baby. I have to go to class now so we can go home. Eat your gummies and go to lit, text me if you need anything? I love you.” She stroked the fiery hair before pulling Beca in for a searing kiss. “And I love you, Miss. Mitchell.” 

“I love you, you aca-bitch.” Beca smirked, slapping Aubrey’s ass gently. 

“I love you, Bree. I love you, Becs.” Chloe sniffled, continuing to shovel gummy bears into her mouth, her chin resting on the table as she watched the blonde walk off. 

“Hey Becs?” 

“Yeah, Love?” 

“I’m tired. Really tired.” Chloe punctuated her statement with a yawn, her eyes slipping half shut. “Coffee? Walk me down there. Bree forgot to put soda in my dance bag and I’m so exhausted.” 

Beca chuckled, helping Chloe pack up and escorting her down the hall to the coffee shop they frequented. 

“How much coffee do you actually drink in a day?” 

Chloe held up her finger, pausing to order her drink and a soda for Beca. As she waited, she sported a bright blush. 

“Chloe…how much coffee?” 

The redhead took a long pull from her coffee pointedly, smirking up at the brunette. 

“Uh, if we’re not up all night having mindblowing sex I usually have a pot to myself before you guys come to the kitchen. Then a mug. Then a travel mug. Oh yeah, then you bring me coffee - I also pack tea to bring to dance. Then I usually make Bree bring me a coffee. And that’s about it until we get home.” Chloe rushed out with a blush. 

“Holy...shit.” Beca laughed. “Chloe - really? No wonder you’re a human ping pong ball!” 

Chloe nodded, laughing softly. She laced her fingers with Beca’s, shooting off to her literature class whilst Beca pulled out her phone to shoot off a text to Aubrey. 

Beca: Bree holy fuck   
Beca: Chloe drinks like, seven thousand coffees a day.   
Aubrey: Yeah...I tried to tire her out last night. And you by proxy ;)   
Beca: it worked. On both of us. I really like the quiet, subdued Chloe  
Aubrey: Oh, it gets better. Just wait until we get started tonight...she’s so sweet when she’s sleepy during playtime.   
Beca: Playtime? ;)   
Aubrey: tonight. if you’re willing.   
Aubrey: I have a proposition   
Beca: And that is?   
Aubrey: Meet me at the car in 5?   
Aubrey: I love you so much, Beca.   
Beca: omw - I love you too, Bree.


End file.
